Radio
by Brintasy
Summary: When a mysterious person gives Johann a radio, Viggo knows just what to do with it... torment the Riders. Disclaimer: I own none of the music lyrics that appear in this story. Nor do I own HTTYD, sadly. ((This is a one-shot I made up with my sister about a year ago, and I just remembered I had it. Enjoy! :P


"Tell me, Johann. How did you get this magic box? The true story." Viggo Grimborn said, calmly. "My brother here is losing his patience." Viggo gestured to a large, bald man with a serrated sword, standing next to him.

"W-well… I was peacefully sailing, minding my own business-I am a peace loving trader, mind you- and traveling towards my favorite trading place, Grimborn Island. When suddenly-" The frightened Trader started, only to be cut off.

"Johann! Leave off the flattery, and please, for the love of Thor, tell us the short version." Ryker growled.

"I'm sorry, Master Ryker. I must tell the full story, you know, this reminds me of -"

"Johann!"

"Sorry, where was I?"

Viggo, and Ryker both facepalmed, exasperated with the trader, who was infamous for rambling on and on and _on._ "You were _peacefully _sailing."

"Right, well, this is the true story, I assure you. As I was peacefully sailing, I heard someone walking around on my ship. I turned around and a man was standing there. The strangest man I ever saw! He was wearing a black, shiny, uniform-ish suit, and said his name was Agent Daniels. I asked him if Agent was a common name where he was from, and he said it wasn't any of my business, but he had something that might interest me. Then he pulled out the box, and said it was called a Ray-dee-oh. He asked me if I wanted it and I said yes, what does it do? Agent Daniels told me it played music if you pushed a button and pushed it. Horribly annoying sounds came out, and Agent Daniels turned the circle thing on it and the song changed. I was amazed! I asked him what he wanted for it and he said that he wanted nothing, only that the timeline required that I get it. Which made no sense. I thought the man must be mad but I took the magic box. He showed me how it worked, even how to ree-core-d things on it. After I put it on my shelf, I turned around to thank the man, but he was gone! Quite a chilling tale, I assure you, Master Viggo." Johann said, most likely exaggerating, as he was known to do.

Viggo was not amused. "The true tale, Johann? I believe I said I wanted the true tale. My brother is getting impatient." To prove Viggo to be correct, Ryker stabbed his sword deep into the table.

"I-i-i-t is the the true tale, I assure you, Master Ryker, no need to get annoyed."

"Hmmm, if the magic box does as you say it does, and you give it to me, we shall spare your life, otherwise, you are a doomed man, Johann."

The trader gulped nervously, but then pushed the button. The sound of a song trailed into the cold stillness of Grimmborn Island.

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me.._

Viggo growled, "What is this horrible noise? Change it, please."

Johann nodded, and turned the knob. A new song floated out.:

_They say we are what we are_

_But we don't have to be_

_I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way_

_I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_

_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

_I try to picture me without you but I can't_

_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_If we meet forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals_

_Immor-immortals, immor-immortals_

_Immortals…_

"Ugh, this is horrible. Don't tell me that his people listen to this? Change it!" A new song came on, this time without words. It was slow, and sad-ish sounding. Then after a while, a man's voice came on. "That was 'This is Berk' from How To Train Your Dragon. Please en-"

"Stop talking, man. That song could be useful. It sounds sad enough, well, almost. New song, please!"

This time Viggo turned the knob. The song that came out now was slightly, _slightly _(very, very slightly) less annoying.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Mama, fight my teenage dreams_

_No it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong the story's aloof_

_Heavy metal, rock my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints_

_And this is for tonight_

_I thought that you would feel_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself…_

"I'm done with this for now, brother. Ryker said, sounding irritated. He walked away, and Viggo nodded.

"I'll take this, Johann. You're free to live." Viggo said, walking away. He went back to the song about his enemies, and hit the record button. A slightly different song was on but it sounded better anyways. When the song ended he hit the record button again to stop it from recording.

"This is a very useful object, brother." He said contentedly. "Any news about the trap?"

"Yes, we should head out there soon. The Riders have been spotted watching it. Especially since you added more ships."

"Good, good. We'll depart in the morning. Good night, brother."

The Next Day…

Viggo anchored his ship, and leaned over the side to talk to the captain. "Any sign of them?"

"Yes, sir. Last evening, the red Monstrous Nightmare, you know, the the one with the rider we haven't seen yet, and The Traitor were here yesterday evening, they were complaining about being gotten rid of."

"Good, good. With luck, they'll attack today."

"Yes, sir."

Viggo nodded, and left, going back to his cabin. He stayed in there for about an hour, studying maps and Maces and Talons, thinking up strategies and plans. Suddenly there was a commotion outside. He hurried out on deck. A green Gronckle, he didn't recognize, was shooting at his ships. Then it flew by him, avoiding arrows. Dagur! That traitor! He'd let _The _Traitor go.

"Take him down, boys." An officer yelled.

Faintly, from the clouds, Viggo heard a screeching, screaming voice yell "Come on Shattermaster! Lets show them what a _real_ rider and his dragon can do!"

The redhead flew towards the last five remaining ships, screaming a battle cry. Viggo lost sight of him. Several ship exploded, and Viggo saw a dagger sinking in the water. Several seconds later, a green blob fell towards a high, rocky cliff. The rider was nowhere to be seen.

"Hit the music, men!" Ryker yelled.

Viggo pushed to replay button, and the slow tone of This is Berk or whatever it was called went everywhere, signalling to Hiccup's Riders, if they were there, that Dagur the Deranged was dead. However, the music sped up slightly and he pushed the stop button and then the play button. A random song played:

_Everybody dance now!_

_Everybody dance now!_

_Give me the music._

_Give me the music._

_Everybody dance now!_

_Everybody dance now!_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Everybody dance now!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Ev'rybody, Here is the go._

_Back with the pace._

_My jam is live and I'm best and don't waste time_

_Off the mic with dope rhyme._

_Jump to the rhythm, jump jump._

_And I'm here to combine_

_Beats and lyrics to make you shake your pants._

_Take a chance._

_Come on and dance._

_Guys, grab a girl._

_Won't wait, make the twirl._

_It's your world and I'm just a squirrel_

_Tryin' to get a nut to move your butt to the dance floor_

_So your butts up, hands, in the air, come on say, Yeah._

_Everybody over here,_

_Everybody over there,_

_The crowd is live enough for this fool._

_Party people in the house move next in line_

_Groove. Work me all night._

_Come on let's sweat, baby._

_Let the music take control_

_Let the rhythm move you._

_Sweat, sweat._

_Let the music take control_

_Let the rhythm move you._

_Everybody dance now!_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Woo._

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Pause. Take a breath and go for yours_

_On my command._

_Now hit the dance floor._

_It's gonna make you sweat till you bleed._

_Is that dope enough indeed._

_I paid the price to control the dice._

_I'm more precise to the point I'm nice._

_Let the music take control of your heart and soul_

_Unfold, your body is free and behold._

_Dance till you can't dance, till you can't dance no more._

_Get off the floor and get a blow._

_Then come back and upside down,_

_Easy now let me see you move._

_Next in line groove, work me all night._

_The music is my life._

_Everybody dance now!_

_Everybody dance now!_

_Everybody dance now!_

_Ev'rybody, come on let's sweat, baby._

_Let the music take control_

_Let the rhythm move you._

_Sweat, sweat._

_Let the music take control_

_Let the rhythm move you._

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

_Da da_

Uhm, yeah whatever, but the tune fit Viggo's mood perfectly, so he didn't change the song. An enemy vanquished, a traitor destroyed. All was good in Viggo's mind. He watched a long, silver, _sharp_ tail slice down. Viggo wondered what the target was. There was only one ship-his- and it wasn't aiming at him. Last minute Viggo realized the target. By then it was too late- his magic box, his beautiful ray-dee-oh, was sliced in half, sparking. Sad, but it had served it's purpose, and he didn't need it any more. He looked at it again, and saw Johann's black-uniformed Agent pick up the broken box and disappear. Alls well that ends well, I guess. Viggo thought. What a great day to be a Dragon Hunter.


End file.
